gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of the Jade Palace
Events First Assault The first assault on the Jade Palace took place shortly after Marquis Casel and Sherry Tyueli arrived at the Jade Palace seeking asylum at the Japanese embassy. Shortly afterwards, a squad of no more than 30 Oprichnina led by Gimlet arrives at the palace, demanding to be allowed to enter and arrest the dissidents sheltering within. The guards of the palace, all of whom are Special Region locals, as well as the Rose-Order of Knights refuse to grant the Oprichnina entry, prompting Gimlet to order the Oprichnina to unfold the spearheads on their staves and attack. The palace guards and Rose Knights draw their weapons and defend themselves against the attackers. While the palace guard consisted mostly of older men beyond military age, both the palace guards and Rose Knights were better equipped, with plate armor, spears, longswords, and, in the case of at least one Rose Knight, a recurve bow. Furthermore, many of guards were ex-Imperial Army veterans with high combat experience. The better armed, skill, combat experience and armored guards quickly repelled the combat-inexperienced Oprichnina, who were armed only with short spears and had no armor whatsoever. About twelve Oprichnina were killed in the skirmish before they were forced to retreat, while only one palace guard was killed and a few more wounded. After returning to report the Imperial Palaces, Zorzal El Caesar is infuriated by their failure and has Gimlet executed. Second Assault After hearing of the assault on the Jade palace, Piña Co Lada attempts to join her knights at the Palace, but is arrested and brought to her brother. Zorzal also orders at least 1000 Imperial Army soldiers to assault the Jade Palace and arrest the dissidents within. Luflus is appointed the commander and is told by Zorzal not to disappoint him. With the news of the second assault reaching the Japanese high command by radio, Defense Minister Kanou finally convinces Japanese Prime Minister Morita to authorize a rescue mission, and JSDF forces are briefed in Alnus shortly afterwards, in spite of a major international media and diplomatic presence. Meanwhile, the Rose Knights and palace guards managed to repel a second assault by the Imperial Army, the casualties and fatigue however begin to take a toll on the troops. In addition, the besieged survivors in the palace were running low on food. Not knowing of the of the JSDF rescue operation, Bozes plans a daring attempt to break through the Imperial lines and escape to Italica. Third assault After The Knights manage to repel the second assault, a disillusioned Centurion demands the Luflus to hand him the command of the troop so he can make more rational strategy to attack the weak points of the Jade Palace's defense. However, the stubborn and foolish Luflus refuses and preaches the Centurion about pointless glory of frontal assault while completely disregarding the livelihood of his soldiers. In the third assault, the Knights managed to set up a defensive position to repel Imperial troops by throwing rocks and firing crossbows at them which made them unable to advance and forcing them to retreat. However, the insane Oprichnina then tried motivates his troops by firing arrows at them, this made the Centurion to impale his blade at the back of the Oprichnina commander and assuming command of the rest of the troop by himself. In the end, the might of the Rose Order of Knights prevails and make the rest of the Imperial troops to retreat. At the same time, the retreating troops were shown to finally be fed up with the Oprichnina to the point of killing them outright while the other Oprichnina members kept shouting them to suicide charge. Final assault and JSDF Intervention At about the same time as the third assault is repelled, General Kōichirō Hazama receives the order from the Japanese government to launch to the rescue mission. Three Kawasaki C-1 transport aircraft presumably loaded with a full compliment of 45 paratroopers from the 11 Airborne is launched, as well helicopters from the 4th Combat Unit. In order to make way for the pro-peace senators to retreat safely to Italica, JSDF Cobra attack helicopters bombarded all Wyvern outpost the Imperial army from Italica to Sadera and disabled all regular outposts by disposing Goblin scouts and capturing at least 5 outpost guards. After clearing the way, the JSDF then set up FOB in Duma Mountain with the support of the Dark Elves. In Barrison Prison, the JSDF Special Force easily disposed all guards and jailers due to Imperial troop's primitive security measure. In the aftermath, all of pro-peace senators were rescued with only one soldier being lightly-wounded. At the Jade Palace, the Imperial troops gathered the entire regime to attack the Jade Palace with several Balistas armed with oil flasks. The Rose Order of Knight managed to repel wave after wave of the Imperial troop and some of them under the command of Beefeater managed to sneak past behind the enemy line and successfully disabled all balistas by firing crossbow bolt at the eye of the trolls who were loading the oil flasks in the balista, making them drop a dozens or so oil flasks, thus incinerating them and nearby Imperial troops. Watching the scenario from the Dji Phantom Pro drone, JSDF commanders stated that the Imperial troops foolish frontal attacks actually helped the Rose to hold far longer than expected but with extreme difficulty. Beefeater and Bozes also commented how reckless the Imperial troops to do frontal assault like that so many times despite suffering heavy casualties and achieving little to no success. During the attack on the capital, The first strike consists of two JASDF F-4 Phantom fighter jets, which bomb all Imperial wyvern bases as well shoot down three patrol Imperial dragon riders, clearing the skies. At the same time, JSDF Special Force group personnel launch a sneak attack on the West gate, taking the Imperials by complete surprise and quickly clearing the area. At the same time, the Third Recon Team, based in Akusho break out of the neighborhood and rescue the pro-peace senators held at at Bassoon Prison. At this point the 11th Airborne drop outside of Sadera and enter the city, quickly advancing towards the Jade Palace. Seeing the paratroopers for the first time, Zorzal and all pro-war senators were put in a state of extreme panic with only a few of them regaining their composure and urging Zorzal to attack the JSDF who were still severely outnumbered by the Imperial army in the capital. Zorzal then commands his soldiers to flush out the JSDF with their sheer number. One of the Centurion however informed him that a small group of JSDF with only 8 soldiers had occupied the West Gate and opened the area for the paratroopers to assault the Imperial Palace area. Deeply traumatized by Shino Kuribayashi's brutal beatdown prior to the siege, Zorzal then stupidly assumed that the JSDF was coming after him and frantically ordered all of the entire Imperial forces in the capital to reinforce his palace, much to his generals' confusion as his order would’ve left the entire capital defenseless. As the last few palace guards and the Rose Knights made a last stand at the Jade Palace, the 11th Airborne then arrived, and quickly routed the Imperial troops with rifle fire and grenades. While the JSDF initially attempted to target the Oprichnina, hoping to force the Imperials into retreat, their vast numbers are too great for a small squad to handle them all. Despite that, the Imperials were quickly mowed down by a hail of machine guns and grenades. As a result of this, only a few Imperial troops survived the onslaught. Due to the fact that there were no more Oprichnina members left to motivate the troops after the remainder of them were killed by JSDF's snipers, the few Imperial troops left, scattered and ran for their lives. After this, the JSDF finally succeeded in eliminating the Imperial army surrounding the Jade Palace and lifting the siege while only having six soldiers being wounded by the the arrows fired at them. Horrified at seeing his troops running away, Luflus frantically yelled at his Centurion to do something. Instead of rationally retreat from the battle, the Centurion knew fully well that Zorzal and the Oprichnina wouldn't let them live even though retreating was necessary. Therefore, he called the remaining Imperial Calvary to charge at the advancing Rose Knights and the remaining Imperial elite 1st Corp to defend Luflus before giving him his sword for self-defense while stated that there was no place left to run anymore so they could only fight. When the Rose Knights advanced near the position to engage the remaining Calvary and the 1st Corp, the JSDF intervened and mowed down all of the Calvary and the 1st Corp in a barrage of bullet, enabling the Rose Knights to mop up the rest of the Imperial Army. Luflus then was quickly slain by the knights (in the manga, he vainly and fearfully stood his ground and was quickly killed by Bozes as she chopped half of his face off, while in the anime, he tried to run for his life, only for the knights to quickly catch up with him and give him the same death as his anime counterpart. Shortly after the palace was secured, JSDF Chinook helicopters arrive, and Colonel Shunya Kengun meets with Bozes, Suguwara, and Shirayuri. The Japanese personnel as well the dissidents and severely wounded palace guards were evacuated by the helicopters, while the Rose Knights and less heavily wounded are evacuated by land to Italica. Hearing that all pro-peace senators and all of the surviving Rose Knights were rescued and the Japanese's envoy was evacuated, an enraged Zorzal, rather than keeping his army from receiving further pointless casualties, ordered 3000 to 4000 troops to pursuit the JSDF for making a fool out of him, only after realizing that the JSDF inflicted heavy casualties to the Imperial army in the capital with only a few hundreds of soldiers. Bozes, however, was not among the evacuated, and instead attempted to rescue Princess Piña Co Lada while accompanied by Beefeater. The two of them were met by hundreds of Imperial troops, who refuse to let them through. Bozes's horse was killed by an arrow, and Bozes rides with Beefeater to escape the city. Shunya and his men remained on the outskirts of the city; while Shunya's men wonder why they weren‘t leaving yet, Shunya was waiting for Bozes and Beefeater, since everyone else had been accounted for. Shunya then spotted the two being chased by a large amount of Imperial cavalry, and the group then fired into the horde, killing many Imperial troops. However, the overwhelming numbers and high maneuverability of the Imperial cavalry helped them to compensate for their loss and began to encircle the CH-47 and penetrated the JSDF's fire barrier which forced them to engage in close combat. Despite the fact that the JSDF manages to kill most of the Imperial troops with guns and melee skills, 1 of the JSDF soldiers was severely wounded by a sword slash and had a carotid rupture. After that, the JSDF pulled Bozes, Beefeater and other wounded soldiers into the Chinook helicopter and promptly left before the mass reached them. Some of arriving Oprichnina officers tried to attack the cockpit but were ripped apart by helicopter blades, and the Imperial soldiers clinging to the helicopter's door were thrown out. Aftermath All Japanese representative eventually made it back to Alnus safely and the injured Rose Knights were transported to Alnus Garrison for medical treatment. The injured JSDF soldier then soon bled out, making him the first JSDF death casualty in the war. Based on Kengun and others JSDF's troops observation, the JSDF realized that the Imperial Army under Zorzal's command had become more and more suicidal and their self-preservation nearly disappeared due to the brutal discipline by the Oprichnina. Therefore, the JSDF changed their tactics to become more aggressive to counter the Imperial Army's human wave attack more effectively by supporting infantry with more heavy mortars, artillery and air supports as well as incendiary weapons like the Napalm. To cover up his shame and incompetence of unable to do anything against the JSDF, Zorzal deliberately lied to the people in the capital that the Imperial army under his command managed to repel the JSDF attack. However, a lot of Imperial citizen within the capital was far less convinced with his claims judging how many Imperial soldiers threw their life away. Trivia * The JSDF seems to under-utilize their arsenals during this event as they brought a Cobra Attack Helicopter but they never use, whether is to lift the Siege of Jade Palace or providing combat support for Kengun to rescue Bozes and Beefeater. * This battle also marks the first time Imperial troops mutiny against the high-ranking officers, the Oprichikis. * This marked the first battle in the war where the JSDF suffered any losses (despite it being only one soldier). * In the anime, the JSDF actually suffer no losses during the calvery charge as unlike the manga, all of the JSDF soldiers managed to make it to the helicopter in time. Gallery Jade palace battle.png|A Rose Order of Knight easily kills an Oprichnina in combat odjs.png|Oprichnina retreats from their first assault by foot in the anime EcstaticNastyJunebug-small.gif|JSDF dropped bombs on Wyvern's base. jsdf airborne.png|JSDF airborne forces parachute in above Sadera. SFG Sadera.png|JSDF Special Forces at the gate to Sadera. 3RT Sadera.png|The Third Recon Team in combat in Sadera. gate015e21.jpg|Killed Oprichnina members. ValidQualifiedHeron-max-1mb.gif|JSDF Special Force troops gun down the Imperial troops at the Jade Palace. gate052e23.jpg|A Oprichnina being killed by JSDF gunshot as the bullet punches through the primitive Scutum shields used by Imperial troops. gate053e23.jpg|Imperial archers fire their arrows at the JSDF. gate054e23.jpg|An JSDF soldier get injured due to the lack of SAPI plate in the Kelvar armor to protect against sharp objects. gate069e23.jpg|Injured knights are carried away by the JSDF. gate078e23.jpg|All pro-peace senators and their family are successfully rescued. gate090e23.jpg|Kengun and his squad aim the pursuing Imperial cavalry. gate092e23.jpg|Imperial knights get killed by JSDF suppressive fire. Kengun Chinook.png|Colonel Shunya Kengun rescues Beefeater E Caty while firing at incoming Imperial troops. gate099e23.jpg|Kengun shot a Imperial soldier as he attempt to board the Chinook. Untida.png|Rose Order of Knight charges at the Oprichnina in the manga dsc.png|The battle-inexperienced Oprichnina's members being easily killed by the experienced Rose Order of Knight members pads.png|Panache and her knights overpower the Oprichnina das.png|An Oprichnina's member being slashed in the head ac.png|Some knights being overwhelmed by the sheer number of the Oprichnina. Some got injuries and at least one guard is killed ges.png|Gimlet is forced to retreat after his force is completely overpowered Kids.png|A knight aims his crossbow and shoot at Gimlet dca.png|An Oprichnina saves Gimlet by using his head as meat shield from the arrow dasf.png|Panache and Bozes as well as the rest of the Rose Order of Knight pursuing the retreating Oprichnina and assaulting the Imperial army position beyond the Jade Palace JSDF vs Empire 2.jpg|JSDF soldier fired into Imperial's forces to support the retreat, while Imperial's cavalry tried to surround the CH-47 and JSDF squad's formation JSDF vs Empire 3.jpg|1 JSDF soldier were heavy-wounded by Imperial Knight's sword JSDF first casualties.png|Colonel Kengun saluted his fallen soldier, the first death casualty of the JSDF in the conflict. Category:Events